Danny and Sams Secret
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: just a story i wrote when i was bored  i pulled out the naughty parts because my mom frequently comes and reads my stories.  inbox me if you want the links to the bad parts


DANNY BLOWS HIS SECRET

I was sitting in Sams room with her and we were chatting about nothing  
in peticular when she said  
"I will be right back. Don't touch my journal"  
"Kay" I replied and she ran out the door. I heard the front door open  
and close and looked out the window to see Sam running down the street  
towards the movie store.  
I looked over and saw her journal.  
'you shouldn't' my common sense told me but my more rebellious side said  
'oh just read a bit. It will hep you understand why she has been  
acting so weird around you'  
I sighed and grabbed the book. I flipped it open to the first page and  
it read

Ya, so this is Sam Manson. My overly peppy parents just gave me  
this diary. Sigh. I guess it will be a  
Good way to vent my feelings since I can't talk to anyone about them,  
and I can tell my secrets.  
Well secret number one, my best friend Danny fenton, is also danny  
phantom. :)  
secret number two, I'm head over heels in love with him. Both sides of  
him. Fenton is soo hot  
In his tee and blue jeans, his messy raven black gravity defying hair,  
and his gorgeous ice blue eyes. And then phantom. Oh god does he ever  
look sexy in his jumpsuit. I love it. I'm so in love with Danny that  
it hurts.  
Each night I cry myself to sleep because I realize that he doesn't  
care for me in that way. I'm just a Friend to him. Thats all I will  
ever be to him. Great now I'm crying again.  
Gotta go. Bye  
3 with love, Sam  
I love you danny, and I wish I could  
Be Sam fenton, but I can't.

Then it ended and there were 3 spots where tears had fallen on the  
page. My heart squeezed and I quickly wrote Sam a note saying  
'i will be back for our movie night later sam'  
And I flew out the window. When I got to my house I made a new IM so I  
could talk to Sam without her knowing it was me.

Name: anonymous  
Id: ironman  
Age: 14  
Info: I have 2 best friends, I go to Casper high, I love the  
transformers movies, I love the iron man movies, and I hate toast

Ironman has joined gothgirl and technogeeks chat

Ironman: hey  
Technogeek: hey  
Gothgirl: hey  
Ironman: who are you guys?  
Technogeek: Tucker  
Gothgirl: Sam  
Ironman: kool  
Technogeek: ya you?  
Ironman: can't tell you  
Gothgirl: why the hell not  
Technogeek: be nice Sam. Oh, I gotta go. Supper time  
Ironman: bye  
Gothgirl: bye tuck  
Ironman: so what's up  
Gothgirl: emotional problems, you?  
Ironman: same. What's wrong with you  
Gothgirl: like I'm going to talk to a complete stranger about my  
emotional problems  
Ironman: but it might help. And I go to your school  
Gothgirl: let's just see about that. Who's the bitch that thinks she  
runs the school?  
Ironman: Paulina  
Gothgirl: who dates her  
Ironman: dash  
Gothgirl: who wants to date her  
Ironman: Danny fenton  
Gothgirl: who is the town hero  
Ironman: Danny phantom  
Gothgirl: who is Tucker in love with  
Ironman: Valerie. Is this nearly over  
Gothgirl: last question... Who is Danny phantoms alternate identity  
Ironman: Danny fenton  
Gothgirl: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW THAT!  
Ironman: :)  
Gothgirl: ...  
Ironman: so are you going to tell me now  
Gothgirl: fine, I'm head over heels in love with Danny fenton. My best  
friend. It's not crush. I'm serious. I have never been more certain  
about anything in my life  
Ironman: wow  
Gothgirl: ya  
Ironman: ...  
Gothgirl: I think after all that you can tell me your name  
Ironman: hell no  
Gothgirl: WTF  
Ironman: if I wouldn't tell you earlier why would I tell you know  
Gothgirl: because I just gave you a full out confession and I thought  
you would be nice  
Ironman: nope  
Gothgirl: fucking jerk  
Ironman: hey!  
Gothgirl: well it's true  
Ironman: fine, answer this and I will tell you who I am... How would  
you want Danny to tell you he loves you too  
Gothgirl: give me an onyx rose and then say it, but he doesn't love me  
so...  
Ironman: how are you so sure  
Gothgirl: cuz I am  
Ironman: I see. Well gotta go  
Gothgirl: but you didn't tell me your name  
Ironman: ...  
Gothgirl: fucking jerk. I trusted you :'( *sob* good bye

Gothgirl has left the chat

Ironman: Sam...

Ironman has left the chat

I sighed and signed off my IM. I looked at the clock and it was  
time for me to be at Sams. I changed into phantom and flew to Sams. I  
stopped at a flower shop and got an onyx rose and when I got to sams I  
went through her window and saw her crying on her bed. Although I  
already knew what was wrong, she didn't know I did so I said  
"what's wrong Sam?"  
"oh hey Danny" she replied and wiped a hand across her cheek "I just  
talked to a guy on IM and he lied to me and upset me."  
I immediately felt a wave of guilt wash over me and I held out the rose.  
She took it and said  
"oh Danny. How did you know?"  
And without even thinking I said  
"well, apparently I'm a fucking jerk"  
And then i threw a hand over my mouth as I realized my slip up.  
A look of horror and panick crossed her face.  
"oh no. God no. No no no, oh no." she said in a strangled voice  
followed by her shrieking  
"that was you!"  
"uhh" I said  
"oh my god Danny. Uhh, that wasn't meant for your ears. Or eyes. Just  
forget it if you want to. Please. You can't leave me danny. Please  
don't stop being my friend. I know I said I love you, and I do, but i  
don't want to ruin our friendship." she said hysterically. I was silent.  
"oh please don't leave me Danny!" she sobbed and the tears started  
cascading down her cheeks. Before I could say anything she sobbed  
"please Danny. Please-" I cut her off by kissing her. She was  
surprised, that much I could tell, but then she kissed me back.  
"I love you so much" she said  
"I love you to Sam. More than anything. I couldn't live without you."  
I paused. "even though we just admitted our feelings I think we have  
been aware of them for the last few months. I love you Sam. I couldn't  
go on with life without you. And even though we are only 17, will you  
do me the amazing honor of marrying me?"  
She was silet and then I heard  
"eep"  
And next thing I knew, she was in my arms and we were on the floor.  
"YES! Yes danny I will marry you" she yelled and I smiled. I slipped  
the ring on her finger and kissed her. We stood up without breaking  
the kiss, and I felt the passion building up between us. I broke away  
before things could get out of hand and she pulled me back against her  
with such force that we fell back onto the bed. I was on top of her,  
and when I tried to get up she pulled me back down and kissed me. She  
slid her hands down my back and under my shirt and our breathing  
started coming in gasps.

U KNOW WHAT HAPPENED ;)

They woke up the next morning to the phone ringing.  
"hello?" Sam asked  
"hello Sam. Is Danny there?" maddie asked  
"ya, he is in the shower. Sorry mom. He wasn't feeling well so he  
spent the night last night and we fell asleep. We forgot to call.  
Sorry" Sam replied  
Maddie didn't miss the love and adoration in sams voice for Danny.  
"something happened between you two" she guessed.  
"ya. Danny proposed" Sam said excitedly  
"congrats" maddie said  
"thanks mom, well I have to go. We have to get ready for school." Sam  
said  
"bye" maddie said and they got off the phone.  
"that was your mom" Sam said. Danny nodded.  
"I figured it would be her"  
The phone rang again and Sam answered.  
"hello?" she asked  
"hi honey. I'm just calling to say that me and you dad aren't going to  
be home for about a year. We are going to Paris." Sams mom said.  
"Kay mom. School. Bye" Sam said  
"bye" Sams mom replied and they got  
Off the phone.  
"my parents are going to be back in around a year. They are going to  
Paris." Sam said  
Danny nodded.  
"Let's get dressed for school." he said. They got up and got  
dressed, and ran out the door. They held hands on the way to school  
and when they walked In the school everyones jaw dropped when they saw  
them holding hands. When they got to their locker (they share a  
locker) Danny kissed Sam and his tounge begged for entrance. She  
compiled and their tounges danced together. Life was good.

2 MONTHS LATER

Danny and Sam were sitting in class and Sam suddenly lurched out of  
her seat and ran out the door. Danny immediately followed and she ran  
into the girls bathroom. He followed her  
In, invisibly, and moved her hair out of the way for her while she was  
violently sick.  
"shit" she murmured  
"what Sammie" he asked and she shook her head  
"nothing"  
They left after Sam rises her mouth out and at lunch she left to go to  
the store. She said she would be back in A few minutes so Danny waited  
in the cafeteria at their table for her.

Sam ran to shoppers drug mart and grabbed a pregnancy test. She paid  
and ran home to take it. She waited impatiently for the result and  
finally it was time to Check it. She picked it up and it read  
positive. She dropped the result and one hand flew to her mouth and  
one flew to her stomach. Tears started running down her cheeks and she  
ran full force out the door towards the school. She bust through the  
cafeteria doors and all the people in the cafeteria crowded aroud her  
when they saw her panicky expression. She ignored them and scanned the  
cafeteria for Danny. When she couldn't see him she yelled  
"where's Danny"  
Danny shoved his way through the crowd and said  
"right here"  
As soon as Sam saw him she threw herself into his arms and started  
crying harder.  
"what's wrong Sammie, honey?" Danny asked  
"I'm pregnant Danny. With your baby" Sam sobbed, and said it a bit  
louder than she intended.  
Danny paled and said  
"like, I'm gonna be a dad"  
"ya" Sam replied  
"wooooooooooo!" Danny yelled and spun Sam around.  
"so your not mad. And your not going to Leave me?" Sam asked  
"leave you. Of course not." he tilted Sams head up so she was looking  
at him and said  
"sam, I will never leave you. I love you. I always have and I always  
will. I couldn't live without you. Nothing will ever change that babe.  
You are my life" Danny said  
"aweeehh" was heard behind them  
"I love you to Danny. You are my life. I couldn't live without you  
either. Nothing will ever change that babe" Sam said  
Another  
"aweeehh" was heard behind them  
Danny picked Sam up and carried her home.  
The months flew by fast and one day Sam and Danny were sitting in  
class when Sam murmured  
"uh oh" and then called  
"Danny" across the room. Danny looked and said  
"ya Sam?"  
"my water just broke Danny" Sam said  
Danny paled and the whole class gasped.  
"I'll go get my car" Danny said  
"no time Danny" Sam gasped and then screamed in pain as she had a  
contraction. Danny hated seeing Sam in pain so he said  
"screw the secret. I'M GOIN GHOST" he yelled and then the glowing ring  
appeared at his waist. It split in half and one half traveled up his  
body, one half traveled down. His clothes were replaced my the black  
and white jumpsuit and his eyes went from icy blue to neon green, his  
hair turned from raven black to snow white and Danny phantom was  
standing there. He scooped Sam up in his arms bridal style and flew  
her to the hospital. They landed and he turned human and rushed her  
inside.  
"my girl is in labour" he said to the lady behind the desk.  
"right this way" she said and lead them down a hall to a room. She  
called a doctor and left. soon after she left the doctor showed up and  
asked Sam some questions. After Sam had answered them she said  
"okay, well I'm going to leave now. Press the call button if you need  
me" and left the room. Sam and Danny fell asleep shortly after that.  
Danny was awoken by Sam screaming in pain. He pressed the call button  
and the doctor was there instantly. She took one look at Sam and said  
" it's time"  
Danny climbed on the bed behind Sam and supported her back while she  
shuffled down the bed a bit.  
"push" the doctor said  
Sam pushed and pushed and pushed. This went on for a while until Sam  
said  
"I can't to it anymore"  
Danny heard a baby crying but all he cared about was that the line  
monitering Sams heartbeat just went flat.  
"Sam" he asked panicky  
The doctor then registered what was going on and ran to Sam. She used  
the heart boosters and Danny grabbed sams hand.  
"Sam!" he sobbed "please don't leave  
Me! Sam! NO! SAM! SAM ANSWER ME PLEASE! SAM!"  
"I'm sorry Danny. We have done all we can. She is gone." the doctor said  
"SAM NO" he screamed and the doctor started pulling him away. Danny  
had just about given up hope when he felt a faint pressure in his  
hand. Then all time was stopped.  
"I'm bringing her back for you" clockwork said  
"thank you so much clockwork" Danny said and hugged the ghost.  
"you are very welcome ghost child" clockwork said, and then time was  
on again.  
Sam groaned and opened her eyes.  
"SAMMIE!" Danny yelled and he hugged her tight.  
"Danny" Sam said "I thought I was leaving you forever"  
"I though you were leaving me forever to Sammie." Danny said  
"I love clockwork" they said in unison and smiled. The doctor handed  
them their baby then, and Sam smiled.  
"Dallas Diane Fenton" Sam and Danny said in unison as they smiled down  
at their miracle of a baby girl. She had raven black hair and  
gorgeous ice blue eyes, like her dads, with flecks of amesyth, like  
her moms eyes, throughout them. Danny rested his chin on Sams  
shoulder. She kissed him passionately and then Danny handed Dallas his  
finger. She squeezed it in her little fist, and then her eyes glowed  
green an her hand turned invisible.  
Danny and sams eyes widened and Danny said  
"well this is going to be interesting"  
"yes. But nothin we can't handle" Sam said  
Danny smiled and kissed her and Dallas giggled happily.


End file.
